Into the light, Out Of The Darkness
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Sora decides to help King Mickey once more again...but what trouble does this bring him and his friends? How will they survive this deadly war among them? Well, lets first find out what happened months before they entered the war. *ON HOLD* Ratings May Vary


**Into the Light, Out of the Darkness**

_**Chapter 1: Island Troubles**_

_****Disclaimers! I don't own the characters****_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_I remember everything…as if it was yesterday…My friends…Sora and Kairi and of course I myself decided that we would like to travel the world we have had our fair share of darkness and light …and get away from Destiny Island…_ _but this…is different from what happened three years ago…'_

"Hey! Riku! Wait up man!" said, a boy who looked to be the age 16, with light brown hair and sea blue eyes, sprinted desperately trying to catch up with the other teenage boy.

The young 17 year old boy with silver hair laughed lightly, "Ha-ha…what's wrong Sora? Can't catch up buddy?" smirking, the boy with silver hair sharply turned on my right heel and walked towards a paopu fruit tree, pressing his back against it.

He looked down at Sora and saw the look on his face**_'heh…he's so desperate to be just like me…if only he knew…' _**Riku's thought was cut off as Sora tackled him to the ground and got him in a headlock "Got ya! Now what Riku? Huh? You can't move!" at this point both of the boys began to wrestling each other to see who would give in.

At this moment a red headed girl with a white shirt and pink skirt walked up to us, "What are you two doing…" she sighed shaking her head, as her blue eyes lay upon Sora and Riku.

Both of them pushed away from each other standing up quickly to dusting themselves off "Riku started it…trying to be better at everything! He's such a jerk…" Riku looked at Sora with green-blue eyes and arched one eyebrow "Oh? Can't handle a little challenge? Need your mommy by your side all the time?" Sora clinched his fist and grumbled "Get over yourself…" and with that being said, Sora walked away irritably.

Kairi looked at Sora and then glanced at Riku shortly after Sora took his walk in the other direction _**'Things just can't get any more worse with you two…'**_she thought as Riku looked at her with a bored expression saying, "Not my fault Sora is a sore loser. He should have known I would win that race."

Kairi twitched a little bit at the coldness in his voice "Will you just go easy on him…you two have only been here for the first time in 2 years…can't you two just get along…" she muttered silently to herself and grabbed his hand dragging him in the direction Sora went.

**_'Ugh…why is Kairi doing this…she and I both know Sora will get over it and be his normal hyper active cheerful self…' _**Riku thought grimly as Kairi started dragging him in a different direction "Um...Kairi I don't mean to be a smarty pants but…err Sora went in the other direction of the island…"

She laughed at me "Don't worry…you'll see where right now!" she said as she forcefully dragged Riku's whole body off the end of the deck we had all built leaving him to land into the salty sea.**_'Damn her…' _**Riku thought to himself while floating up to the surface and gasped for a breath.

"Dammit! Kairi! I'm gonna get you!" as he yelled at her, she giggled and walked toward the direction Sora went and stopped for a quick second "You know…I think you two were much better when we had an adventure…maybe another wouldn't be so bad…right?" she questioned, and walked over to a wooden entrance door.

Floating in the salty sea water he thought to himself**_'Sora and I did get along much better when we weren't here on Destiny's Island…and if we did get into a fight…we…actually no he would get over it…I wouldn't make a big deal out of it…' _**the currents of the sea started to push him a little further out into the ocean, and he decided it was time to stop day dreaming and started to swim against the current to get to shore. When reached shore, he lied down on his back and closed my eyes and listened to the sound of my breathing. The wind was just great and the smell of it was fantastic Riku smiled lightly, resting on the seashore.

* * *

><p>Down on the other side of the island, Sora continued to stormed off and found himself thinking about Riku again…about the good days "Ahh, who need's him around anyway…He's such a jerk…" as he shook his head angrily continued to ramble and grumble under his breath, he ran into a tall guy.<p>

He was wearing a dark yellow shirt with blue jeans and sandals, "Hey, hey there now whatcha in a hurry for now Sora?" he tossed his volley ball up and down catching it with one hand every single time.

"Look wakka…I don't want to play volley ball right now…not in the mood…" Sora said and was forcefully pulled to my feet by Wakka.

"Come on brotha' there is still some day light to burn and you can get Riku too so he can play. And I'd go get Tidus and we can all have a blast! It'll be relaxin' too." Wakka smiled greatly and tried to convince me to get Riku and play volley ball "…what don't you get about one single no?" Sora turned the opposite direction only to run into the young redhead girl.

Sighing heavily he exclaimed, "Kairi…" she only gave Sora a disappointed look "You know very much what I'm going to say Sora…so why not just go and get it over with? You and Riku have been friends…even long before I came to Destiny Island…"

Looking down Sora sighed at what she said and walked around her to a small tunnel that him and Riku had found when they were kids**_'Riku…Kairi is right…we've been friends for so long…why let one little argument get to us…? But then again…your always trying to be the better person…the best figure out there…' _**Sora sat down on a rock inside the small cavern and grabbed a stick beginning to draw in the sand**_'I wish everything was the way it used to be…but then…I wouldn't have Riku by my side…and we both wouldn't be here with Kairi…we'd all end up losing each other again…' _**

His eyes began to fill up with tears, but quickly wiped them away as he heard footsteps and he jumped up quickly shaking "W-who's there? Come out! Where ever you are…" the figure slowly came into to Sora's full view "…Oh…it's just you…Riku…"

Riku quietly shook his head and walked toward Sora and laid a hand on his shoulder "Claim down…I can sense your fear and worries from the outside of this cave..." he said quietly.

Sora looked at him with his eyes slightly red from crying "Riku…I..." He was quickly shushed when Riku quickly put one finger up to his lip.

With a small yet sad smile upon his face he began speaking, "I already know what you're going to say Sora…it's okay...I apologize to..." with that being said Sora hugged Riku tightly.

Riku knowing this was an awkward moment patted Sora's shoulder and motioned him to sit back down on the rock. Riku walked over toward the cave's rocky walls and leaned his back against it and began talking to Sora about random stuff.

Meanwhile, outside of the cavern Riku and Sora was in, Kairi was sitting on a deck where the boats were located. The islands nice breeze blew her hair in the wind as she sighed**_'Hopefully Sora and Riku are getting along…would wa-' _**her thoughts was cut off as Tidus came racing up to her and stopped behind her at least an inch away.

"Ha-ha, scared ya didn't I Kairi?" he laughed a little "I'll tell ya…" Kairi's express with not a pleased one at all but she let Tidus continue rambling "…the only reason I was running was because some hideous little badger thing was trying to kill me! I don't think it was a badger…but it looked just like one! I shoudda' taken a picture of it but I don't got a camera with me!"

Kairi with an irritated look took a deep breath saying "FIRST off Tidus…get your grammar straight! You'll never get a girl with all that rambling you do…" Tidus looked annoyed and tapped his foot as Kairi continued "Second slow down! You could hurt someone running like that…and finally…" as she was about to finish she immediately was cut off by a victory dance Tidus was doing "YES YOU SAID FINALLY!" he screamed excitedly.

"You know what…no more Tidus…no more I'm through talking with you…" as Kairi said that she got up and walked around Tidus once. Tidus glanced at Kairi and winked at her and before he knew what was about to happen, she shoved him off the deck and into the water "Don't ever wink at me Tidus…its bad enough Sora and Riku do that."

She walked away from the area they were standing at. Tidus with a wide smirked on his face said, "Heh…she knows she can't resist me and my awe-OUCH!" a rock was chucked in his direction and when he looked up he saw both Kairi and Wakka.

"Yeah I heard that Tidus." Kairi said bitterly.

Wakka laughed at Tidus "Nice try brotha' but, the next time you wanna pick up this young lady right here…" he pointed to Kairi who seemed to find enjoyment in throwing a rock at Tidus's head "…Just come to me man. I got your back!"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah if you want a good teaching Wakka, or Riku would be your number two guys." She walked away and Wakka extended a hand out to Tidus, the blonde headed boy in the water smiled and grabbed Wakka's hand, "Thanks Wakka…"

Wakka nodded his head responding, "No prob' brotha'"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TheWildFoll2011: **_Sorry ppl I thought I had this done...if was for school english 11...or was it 12? Never mind that but, I'll find the paper I printed up and re-type it again...Once again I highly apologize D':_** (Plz don't be mad TT~TT)**


End file.
